


Screams Still Echo

by agrajag



Series: Richie Goes Horror [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Getting Together, Interviews, M/M, Movie Premiere, Platonic Cuddling, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: He wanted all of his friends to be happy. So he was excited that Bill had another book deal and Ben and Bev were enjoying themselves at some fancy restaurant, but he was allowed to be a little selfish and wish they were there with him.Because the internet wastearinghim apart.All because he had accepted a role in a horror movie.Honestly, the backlash was worse than when he came out.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Richie Goes Horror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Screams Still Echo

**Author's Note:**

> the book that's being adapted into the movie is punk rock ghost story by david agranoff which is... alright i just picked it because it's horror and that it gave me the opportunity to have richie play a bisexual punk rock bassist lol
> 
> title is taken from the prologue of the book!

**@TrashmouthOfficial** \- super stoked to announce that i've joined the cast of punk rock ghost story as the character oscar!

 **@TrashmouthLuvr69** \- i love trashmouth as much as the next girl but can he really do horror? 

**@Alonewl** \- great first had to watch this guy literally fall on his face on SNL now get to see it again figuratively when he tries to be serious smh

 **@SheRat** \- never was a huge fan but never hated him still gonna be weird to see @Trashmouth try to pull this off

"Wow, people are rude," Stan said as he scrolled through Richie's notifications.

"You say that like you're surprised," Richie grumbled. "Also like you didn't invent being rude."

"I'm allowed to be rude to you because it's coming from a place of love. You know that. These people don't even know you, so being a lovable jerk doesn't work."

"He has a point," Mike chimed in.

Richie almost didn't hear him at first from his place on the bean bag chair. Mike had flopped down there as soon as Guy's Night had started and not moved since. Richie and Stan were on the couch in Richie's rec room, so it was almost as if Mike was miles away, and all Richie wanted at that moment was to be surrounded by all his friends.

He only had Stan and Mike there, however. Bill had several meetings with publishers for the next few days that he couldn't miss, Ben and Bev had a date planned (because of course Bev was invited to Guy's Night, duh), and Eddie? Who knew what was Eddie's deal these days? Since he started divorce proceedings with Myra, he seemed to actually be even unhappier.

Which was the opposite of what Richie wanted, obviously. And not just because he was hopelessly in love with Eddie. He wanted all of his friends to be happy. So he was excited that Bill had another book deal and Ben and Bev were enjoying themselves at some fancy restaurant, but he was allowed to be a little selfish and wish they were there with him.

Because the internet was _tearing_ him apart.

All because he had accepted a role in a horror movie.

Honestly, the backlash was worse than when he came out.

Well, maybe that was due to years of experience putting up with every homophobic slur under the sun being slung at him.

Anyway, point was, he wanted a cuddle pile.

"Well, thanks guy for being my lovable jerks," Richie said. "I don't know why I'm letting it get to me so much. I was just so excited for this role. It's my first time playing gay after, you know, being gay. It feels, like, a blessing but also a responsibility."

"You know, technically you've always been gay," Mike said, and then took a long sip of his drink.

Richie rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Mike."

"And, technically isn't the character bisexual?" Stan asked.

"The script doesn't touch base on it _that_ much," Richie muttered. "Whatever," he continued, speaking louder. "I'm not going to let them get me down."

"That's the spirit," Mike said before passing out.

God, they were getting too old, weren't they?

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Filming started already?" Eddie asked. His face was so pixelated Richie could barely make him out, but at least he got to hear his voice. His beautiful voice. "That was fast."

"It's already been a couple months Eds," Richie said as he fiddled with his Skype settings. It didn't appear to make much of a difference. "Where have you been?"

Eddie scoffed.

"Apartment hunting, remember? I can't live in this dump forever. It was just for the separation and while I got on my feet."

"That shouldn't take months man."

"It does when you're moving out of state."

Eddie gasped like he wasn't supposed to reveal that little piece of information.

"Eddie, you've been holding out on me! Where are you moving to?"

"I'm uh, not sure yet," Eddie said. A total lie, Richie could tell. But before he could call him out on it, Eddie said, "Tell me about what you filmed today."

"Oh man, they put me through the ringer so early into the production. Today we did the scene where my character sucks dick for dope, only to realize he fucking loves it. Sucking dick, that is. He already knows he loves dope. Obviously."

"Jesus Richie," Eddie said, sticking his tongue out. "You didn't have to word it that way."

"And you've known me _how_ long?" Richie asked, sticking his tongue out right back at him.

Eddie ignored that comment and soldiered on.

"Well, you probably enjoyed it, so it's not even a big deal if you're filming a sex scene, I bet."

"Eh." Richie shrugged his shoulders. "It was alright, I guess. My co-star wasn't as cute as you, though."

Eddie froze --

\-- or was it Skype's fault? Richie really couldn't tell. He really hoped it had been the program's fault. That it had froze and Eddie hadn't heard him saying that he was cute. He knew now that he had done that a lot when they were kids, but he could get away with it then. Now Eddie knew that Richie actually found dudes attractive, so it was different.

"I'm looking for places in Chicago," Eddie suddenly blurted out. "What's a good neighborhood to look in?"

Holy shit. Eddie didn't call him out on it. Eddie looked kind of pleased, actually, that Richie had called him good looking. Could it be -- no. But could it? Eddie felt the same way?

"Boystown," Richie joked.

In for a penny, right?

"Maybe we should be neighbors. Where do you live?"

"In a trailer, currently, but you wouldn't care about that, would you? Because it's hard to tell, because fuck Skype, but we're on the same page here, right? You're moving to Chicago to be close to me, right?"

"Unfortunately yes," Eddie said with a sigh, but he was smiling.

"I'm so mad you're so far away right now. I wanna hug you so bad."

"Well, I would hope you'd want to do more than that considering I'm moving to the country's most dangerous city for you."

"Pretty sure that title goes to Detroit, but it's okay. I'm so buff now. I'll protect you babe."

Richie just _knew_ Eddie was blushing, and he wished he could see it. Damn. He'd been so excited for the movie but now he wanted nothing more than to drop everything, get on a plane to New York, and see Eddie.

"I love you," Eddie said, like it was that easy. Like Richie hadn't been dying to say it since that Chinese restaurant. Dying to say it _since he was thirteen_. "I was trying to wait until I saw you in person again to say it, but I really can't wait anymore."

"That was probably for the best. I probably would have died if you just showed up in my city and declared your undying love for me."

"I would have been a little more tactful than that," Eddie insisted. There was a beat and then, "So?"

"So what?" Richie asked, tilting his head.

"You didn't say it back."

Eddie looked insecure, as if he truly doubted that Richie loved him back. Well, they couldn't have that.

"Eddie, I love you more than anything. More than your mom..." Eddie scoffed, but Richie continued. "More than beer or even comedy."

"I don't believe that last one," Eddie said, "even if you're awful at comedy. Which, good job switching genres. Viewers will take one look at your face and run for the hills."

"Aw, you think I'm handsome," Richie said, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"That is literally the opposite of what I said," Eddie shot back, but he was smiling as well, which meant it was true. "Hey, so I have a job interview in a bit, so I gotta wrap this up, but call me later?"

"Of course, my love."

Richie blew him a kiss, and his heart almost stopped when Eddie caught it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Richie called Eddie that night and pretty much every night unless they were filming. It was cute to watch Eddie get jealous about all the kissing Richie had to do, but he _loved_ Richie's costumes, so he said he supposed it was a good thing Richie had taken the role. Man, Richie couldn't wait for Eddie to see the movie -- Richie playing bass in his spikes and chains. He would get laid _for sure_.

As much as Richie was dying to see Eddie in person, he continued to have a blast on set. He got along with everyone, even his younger co-stars, despite trying to impart some wisdom on them. Before he knew it, they were at the wrap party, and he was drunkenly booking a plane ticket to New York.

Eddie was _extremely_ happy he got to keep some of his wardrobe.

Of course, during all of this, Twitter still was busy contemplating how in the hell Richie was going to pull it off, but it was easy to brush it off when all he had brain power for were a. remembering his lines and b. Eddie. Plus, he was able to suede some fans with the behind the scenes photo's he'd been allowed to post.

If he was being honest, though? Fuck his old fans and fuck all the naysayers. What he cared about was his newly expanding fan base. ('The girls and gays, Eds.') And a couple of horror buffs thrown in for extra flavor. Some were also even fans of Bill's, then, which was fun. The two of them got together and posted some pics. Both new selfies and some pictures of them as kids that Richie had picked up from darling Maggie.

They basically broke the horror fandom that day.

"Think this will boost sales for my book?" Bill asked.

 _He_ was a good friend and was practically laying in Richie's lap as they scrolled on their phones, Pavement blasting on the speaker system strategically placed around the rec room.

"Sorry Bill. Your books don't have enough dick jokes to appeal to my audience, so knowing me isn't worth much cred."

Bill shoved him.

"I thought you said you were going to start writing your own material!"

"I am! But now I'm out and have a smokin' hot boyfriend!" Richie threw out his arms triumphantly. "That actually just means there will be twice as many dick jokes."

"It's your funeral," Bill said with a shrug. When Richie looked at him, confused, he added, "You _know_ Eddie will kill you if you talk about his dick."

"Even if it's all nice?"

"Probably even more so, I think."

Richie shook his head.

"I just want to show him off, you know?"

Bill patted his arm awkwardly.

"Uh, there there?" Richie glared at him. "Dude, don't be like that. Look, if you want to show him off, how about you take him to the premiere as your date?"

Well, of fucking course there was nothing more than Richie could ever hope for, but he had an inkling that Eddie wouldn't want all that attention focused on him. Even if it wasn't going to be the biggest premiere that Richie had ever gone to, it still meant a lot of cameras and journalists and fans just getting _all_ up in their business. Eddie bumped into someone on the street and he freaked out. How would he do with ten journalists forcing there microphones in his face at once? Richie would rather make sure Eddie was comfortable than be happy that he was there with him.

Bill could clearly see that written on Richie's face.

"Yeah, this might not exactly be the world for Eddie. But I know that you two will manage to make it work."

"Thanks Bill. You're the best. Well, tied for best, but still."

Bill laughed and asked, "Tied with Eddie?"

"Tied with the other five, duh."

They were both laughing then, as Stephen Malkmus was singing about not cutting your hair, and Richie forgot about the premiere. 

He honestly forgot about it until it was too late to really figure out what he was going to do. His manager called him early one morning, yelling down the line about how Richie had to rush his ass to the tailor to get his suit or "So help me, I'm really going to drop you this time, Richie, you got that?"

Unfortunately, it was a morning where Eddie had flown out to spend a few days with Richie, so he had aslo been woken up by the phone ringing. As Richie was forcing his head through one of his cleaner shirts, Eddie was lazily pushing himself up on his elbow, hair sticking up all over the place. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand as he yawned.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked, his brain apparently still booting up.

God, he looked so adorable. All Richie wanted to do was climb back in bed and never let Eddie go. But he had a job to do, even if it wasn't a typical job.

"Sorry babe," he said, leaning down to give Eddie a quick kiss. "I have to get my suit for the Punk Rock Ghost Story premiere."

"I don't remember you sayin' anythin' 'bout that."

Eddie looked confused, and that was even _more_ adorable. Richie _had_ to give him a couple more kisses. At this rate, he was going to be late and in _so_ much trouble.

"It's because I didn't mention it," he said, once he finally pulled back. "I'm so sorry, Eds. I totally forgot about it. I wouldn't have invited you here if I had known that I had this coming up. It slipped my mind."

"You're so hopeless," Eddie said, but it sounded more fond than anything. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's alright. Go back to sleep, babe. You shouldn't have to spend your vacation running errands. I guess we'll just have to reschedule for another time so we can do everything we planned."

Eddie scoffed.

"Is it going to take you five days to pick up a suit?"

"Well, there happens to be the little matter of the premiere that I have to wear the suit to," Richie explained as he sat back down on the bed so he could pull on his shoes. "I'll be gone for practically two whole days once you consider everything that's involved."

Eddie crawled up behind him, linking his arms around Richie's neck.

"To which you're planing to go without me?"

Richie's head whipped back so he could look at Eddie.

"I thought you wouldn't want to go? Do you? Because I would love for you to be my date, but I don't want to force you to do that if you don't want to. It's a lot of people all up in your business, and I thought..."

"Rich, while I appreciate you looking out for me, maybe you should have asked me first how I would feel about it and let me decide? Instead of not even mentioning it at all?"

"In my defense," Richie said, nervously scratching at the side of his neck, "I wasn't purposefully hiding it from you. I kinda just forgot about it."

"Hmm, yeah that sounds like you," Eddie said before pulling Richie's hand away and kissing the spot that he had scratched red. "Okay, I'll get dressed as fast as I can. Do whatever else you need to do and I'll be ready when it's time to leave."

Richie beamed and ran from his room so he could stick some bread in the toaster as he grabbed his wallet and keys. It only took them about fifteen minutes before they were leaving for the tailor. It turned out to have been a fantastic idea having Eddie tag along because Richie was pretty hopeless when it came to fashion, and he needed Eddie to let him know how he looked. Not like he had much choice if the suit looked horrendous. There was no time to fix it or decide to pick a new one, but now he knew that next time all he had to do was bring Eddie with him. Besides, he got to witness Eddie picking out his own suit, to rent of course, which was enough to get him all worked up.

With their suits in tow, they rushed back to Richie's apartment where they had their own little fashion show -- Eddie in his suit and Richie in a pair of plaid pants with a ripped up Clash tee.

Look's like Eddie's visit wasn't going to be wasted after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Here's the man that the internet can't stop talking about, Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier," the interviewer said directed toward the camera before turning to Richie. "Richie, how are this evening?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great," Richie said, trying to smile normally, but it was always hard when those ridiculously bright lights shining in his face.

"Excited for everyone to see your performance tonight? Maybe prove some people wrong?"

Richie chuckled.

"Oh man, thought I'd may be able to make it through all of this without that coming up. I'll admit, when I first announced that I took the role, it got to me a little bit, but with the help of my amazing friends and boyfriend, I realized that it shouldn't be about proving them wrong. It was about proving to myself that I could branch out, and that was what I did. So, all I'm excited about is for anyone who _didn't_ doubt me to enjoy it."

"That's a good outlook to have. Now, you mentioned a boyfriend? Is he your date tonight?"

"Yes! This is my wonderful and handsome boyfriend, Eds!" Richie gestured to where Eddie was, behind the stantion that separated the red carpet for attendees and their guests.

In reality it was only about seven feet between them, but it felt like an ocean. When Bill had suggested showing Eddie off at the premiere, Richie had thought he'd actually get a chance to show him off, but it was a little hard to do so when there was that stupid rope in the way.

Richie was still able to see that Eddie was rolling his eyes at him, though.

"That's not my name," he said, loud enough that the interview could hear and she laughed, but Richie doubted the microphone was able to pick it up.

"Good to see that no one is safe from Trashmouth's jokes," she said and Richie smiled.

"Eddie was my first test case. And now I run all my jokes past him."

"That's adorable. Now, I have to ask, you look amazing. Who are you wearing?"

Oh. Well. Of course Richie should have known that he wasn't going to get to spend every interview only talking about Eddie, but he was able to spend a few minutes, so that was enough to make him happy for the time being. He finished up that interview and headed to next. There was surprisingly a decent amount of journalists at the premiere despite it being a horror flick, and it took a considerable amount of time before he reached the end of the carpet and was reunited with Eddie. They walked hand in hand into the theater before taking their seats.

"So, how was it?" Richie asked.

"Honestly, I think you were more freaked out than I was," Eddie said with a laugh. "It was kind of sad to watch you flounder at some of the questions."

"Hey. I don't normally have to deal with that kind of stuff as a stand up comedian. I was a little rusty since the last romcom I was in was, like, eight years ago."

"And for good reason. Wasn't that the one you did with that awful comedienne?"

"I knew you watched my stuff!" Richie yelled, causing everyone to turn to stare at them.

What? The movie hadn't started yet. And a majority of them had spent a few months with Richie, so they should have expected that kind of behavior from him.

"Don't get too excited," Eddie said, seemingly unphased by all the attention. Well, Richie was going to have to start bringing him to all events. "It wasn't because I was a fan. Maybe I just thought you were hot in a weird way."

Richie leaned over the arm rest and kissed Eddie's cheek.

"I'll take it."

They were mostly quiet, or speaking to their neighbors, as they waited the last few minutes before the movie began. Richie had never been overly fond of watching himself, especially on a big screen, but for once he was having a blast. He had enjoyed making the movie and it was great to finally see the final product. Even if horror may not have been his best choice for his first foray into something a little more serious, since he and Eddie both kept jumping at every little thing. They kept their hands clasped together and then hugged each other tightly once the credits started to roll. They were so wrapped up in each other, they hadn't almost noticed that there was a standing ovation happening around them, and that a good portion of the audience was directing that applause in Richie's direction.

"Oh no, you're too kind," he said. "Please stop. I'm kidding! Keep it coming!"

"God, you're such a ham," Eddie muttered.

But he did show how proud he was of Richie once they got back to his apartment.

Several times.

The sun was already starting to rise when Eddie snatched Richie's phone up from the bed side table and started scrolling through his Twitter.

"Listen to this one," he said. Richie just hummed softly, a little distracted with tracing the scar on Eddie's side, a little souvenir from that fucking clown. "'In Punk Rock Ghost Story, Trashmouth somehow manages to be even raunchier than he is in his stand up show, and yet more poignant than we've ever seen him.' That's some high praise. I mean, I think. I'm not a critic."

"You're literally my worst critic," Richie said with a laugh. "But yeah. That sounds great. I'm glad they're liking it."

"You don't really care, do you?"

"I'm glad _you_ like it," Richie said and pulled Eddie into a passionate kiss.

Which was the truth. But it didn't hurt that after a few weeks people were raving about his performance and even throwing out talk about a possible Oscar nomination, which Stan had to mention was most likely not going to happen since it was a horror movie. Still, it was nice to day dream about. Eddie would be by his side, of course, and he would insist that he could bring the rest of the Losers as well since it would be an even bigger deal than the premiere. He'd get to thank all of them with everyone's eyes on him as he held that ugly gold statue. And, well, then his parents and his manager and stuff. Either way, he wasn't going to have played off the stage or anything. And then he'd take them out for the biggest and most amazing party ever where he would get down on one knee and ask Eddie the most important question of his life.

But yeah, that probably wasn't happening any time soon, so he was going to have to start 'branching out' more if he was going to make that dream a reality.


End file.
